Castigo
by Death Hime
Summary: ShinCouple/YAOI/RPS/U-KISS/DongHo está dispuesto a darle a SooHyun el castigo que merece... de una manera bastante especial.../Citrus/


Castigo

Tras un mes permitido para pasar con sus familias, los chicos debían regresar al trabajo. El primero en llegar a la sala de ensayo fue SooHyun. Al no encontrarse con nadie se sentó a esperar tarareando canciones al azar. Dando vueltas en la silla.

Pronto la puerta fue nuevamente abierta, esta vez por el maknae del grupo. Al ver quien se hallaba ahora de espaldas a él, sonrió traviesamente.

Avanzó lentamente, en silencio, preocupándose de que el mayor no notara su presencia.

- Ha pasado tiempo.- Susurró a su oído, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

SooHyun, completamente sorprendido, se paralizó. Y sin moverse de la silla mordía su labio a modo de contención, sintiendo la lengua de su compañero recorrer su cuello.

Pronto el chico giró la silla y se posicionó sobre su hyung con algo de fuerza.

- Hyung... Te extrañé... no me llamaste en todo el mes... ¿Sabes cuanta falta me hiciste?- Decía mientras intermitentemente lo besaba.

- DongHo, detente. Esto no está bien, no ahora. Por favor.-

- Estuve todo ese tiempo esperando a que llamaras, me sentí muy solo.- Continuaba besándolo suavemente, jugando un poco.

Acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de SooHyun, dejando el aire de sus pulmones salir con fuerza sobre la piel de este, quien simplemente se mantuvo quieto, resistiendo, tanto como pudo.

Las piernas de DongHo comenzaban a entrelazarse en el torso de SooHyun, cuando este pronto lo empujó para liberarse. Se levantó y huyó hacia el espejo.

- Hyung! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Tendrás tu castigo.- DongHo se levantó.

SooHyun notó el error en que cayó al arrinconarse, al sentir como otra vez la lengua de su dongsaeng recorría su cuello y su cuerpo era aprisionado otra vez por el del chico, con un poco más de fuerza. Esta vez ejercía presión sobre su entrepierna, mientras mordía su cuello, SooHyun mordía su labio con sus parpados apretados.

- SooHyun... déjame oír tu maravillosa voz.- Susurró a su oído antes de morder su oreja y presionar un poco más con su pierna.

- De... De... Detente... Deja... Déjame... ir...- Dijo con dificultad.

- No irás a ningún lado.- Respondió mientras su mano bajaba lentamente.

DongHo empezó a entonces masajear suavemente la zona "atacada", disfrutando de cada porción que sentía.

- Ahh... DongHo...- Dejo escapar en un suspiro, mientras el menor repentinamente puso más fuerza en su trabajo.

- Eso es...- Dijo sonriendo victorioso, aumentando la velocidad de su masaje.

- ~Ah!- SooHyun dejó escapar un gemido un poco más alto, no podía resistir aquellas torturas.

- Di mi nombre otra vez, ¿si?, un poco más fuerte.- Pidió antes de succionar su cuello, sin detener su afanosa tarea.

- ~DongHo!- Sin quererlo obedeció la orden del menor-. ~Ah!- Su cuerpo cedía ante las presiones.

Dejándose llevar por completo SooHyun se dejó besar apasionadamente por DongHo, quien traviesamente mordió el labio inferior de su hyung, entonces él volvió a gemir, dejando que la lengua del menor se introdujera en su boca, jugando, dominándolo por completo.

Sus bocas estaban completamente unidas, llenándose uno a otro de pasión, sus lenguas se acariciaban y jugaban con fuerza, sus dientes chocaban gentilmente a causa de la furia e intensidad que poseía ese beso.

DongHo separó sus labios de los de su hyung cuando sintió la necesidad de aire, pero SooHyun ya había caído, y solo quería continuar, sus manos traían de vuelta esos labios, esa lengua, ese dulce sabor. Sus manos querían también jugar entonces.

SooHyun buscaba darle algo de placer al maknae también, sus manos querían ir a su cuerpo, recorrerlo y acariciarlo. Pero entonces DongHo detuvo su masaje y parecía comenzar a alejarse.

- ¿Que haces?- Preguntó tratando de retenerlo por el brazo.

DongHo solo rió. SooHyun lo atrajo a si y lo besó con toda la lujuria que el menor había desatado en él, acariciando con fuerza su trasero. A falta de aire, acabado el beso, el chico volvió a alejarse.

- ¿Donde vas?-

- Como castigo, tendrás que resolver ese problema tu solo... Solo esta vez...- Dijo apuntando al obvio bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de SooHyun.

- ¡¿Que?-

- Nos vemos al rato.- Dijo antes de salir con una pícara y divertida sonrisa.

- ¡Maldición!- Gritó SooHyun, sin saber si reír o llorar, viendo como el chico daba saltos hacia la puerta.


End file.
